unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Mart
Mario Mart is a shopping and racing shame. It is a spin off of one of the Mario Fart games. The player races through many markets to spend the most amount of money. It has many features, including one which is unlockable. The game had a story mode, in wich an ad came up on TV, saying whoever could buy the most useless stuff would get a 5636% discount on all items. Getting a useless item will boost the players speed, while getting a non useless item will slow the player down. As the game was famous, this game had a site, toys, and 15,000 tons of cheese. However after the game got boring, Mario Mart's site went down, the toys exploded very loud and the official artwork was lost down the sewers. It has a rival, Mario Kart. Playable characters :This list is incomplete! Whoever has this game put more characters! *Toad - Mush Toad *Mario - It's-a Mobile *Evil Guy - Evil Cart *Hitario - Hicartio *New Mario - New Ma-Cart *Wario - Rides piggyback on Waluigi *Luigi - Green Panther *A Big Big Guy - A Big Big Cart *Pacman - The Pac - Mobile! *Dry Bones - Dry Doom *Bowser - Spiky Wheel *Kirby - Warp Star *Pikachu - Pokeball *Donald Duck - Duckatti Micro *Pickle - Pickle Cart *Maxwell - The Starite-Cruiser *Internet The Explorer - The Recycle Bin *Lucas - Thunder Cart *Calvin and Hobbes - Cardboard Box *Garfield - Lasagna Pan *Pario - My ArmPit's-A Mobile! *Nedzer - Fax Machine *Michael Jackson - Carries a boy he is "rescuing" on his back. (Apparently, he really is rescuing the boy, but they don't want us to tell the truth... An the character is also the boy; Michael Jackson is only the vehicle... Strange.) *Big Bird - The Big Bird *The exorcist - Creepy Car *Homsar - He just floats because he is wierd. *Patrick Star - Rocky 2000 MK 7 *Angry German Kid - Smashed Keyboard - AGK attacks racers with keyboards, "PLUS PRAIRIE DOG", guns and shoop da whoops. *Angry Bird - ShopSlingashot X *Microsoft sam - ROFL copter *Fin teh Hyomen - Jek teh dawg - rides the slave (jek) mercilessly as he murders Modrecia and Regbe inside his dog. Unlockables Characters * Ronald McDonald - Red Cart - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup * General Goomba - General Goomba's Tank - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup * Kumatora - Psycho Cart - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup * Stick Man - Drawn Race Cart - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup * Shy Guy - Shy Cart - Unlock by beating Your Mother. * Your Mother - Sofa - Beat SpongeBob SquarePants in a race. * Mickey Mouse - Mouse Mobile - Unlock by winning the Special Cup * Mallow - Nimbus Cloud - Unlock with Kumatora * RHF - Rufufian Car - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * Phineas and Ferb - The Flying Car of the Future, Today - Unlock by beating the game * Spongebob Squarepants - Shell 32 - Unlock by beating the game with Phineas and Ferb * Giygas - no car cuz he can fly - Only aviable by hacking the game (ask cheaty for more info) * Galacta Knight - Beat everything with SpongeBob Squarepants or Phineas and Ferb, then you have to beat him in a race to have him unlocked * Duster - Pork Bean - Beat everything with either Kumatora or Ronald McDonald, then beat Duster in a race. * Porky Minch - ABSOLUTELY SAFE REFRIGERATOR on wheels - Clear the Coffee Cup as Giygas and Metaknight OR Clear the Eattime cup with Giygas and Galacta Knight. * Angry Video Game Nerd - NES Swearkart - Play through the Game as Angry German Kid, and beat AVGN in a race. His main attack is swearing things with the bad F-word in it, which can stun the opponent for 5 seconds. * George W. Bush - Politroli - Buy the rarest item of all. * Squilliam Fancyson - El King - Complete the whole Breakout Mode with Giygas. * Squadala Man - Carpet of Glory - Unlock Kumatora, Duster, Ronald Mcdonald and at least eight other unlockable characters. * Chuck Norris - The Chuckmobile - Unlock every possible character * Max & Alissa - Ice Cart - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * The Mighty Eagle - Mighty Car - Unlock by winning 2 races as Angry Bird * Microsoft sam- Find the five SOI keys in the Eattime cup Cups *Eattime Cup - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup *Magazine Cup - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup *Coffee Cup - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup *Special Cup - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup *Mirror Mode - Unlock by winning the Special Cup *Break-out Mode - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode *Last Cup - Unlock by beating the game *Green Pig Cup - Unlock by beating the Mighty Eagle Courses Clean Cup *Cleaning Palace *Washy Swamp *Cillit's Stadium *Soapy Circuit *Sparkling Ship Eattime Cup *Springle-Maze *Egg Farm *Potatoe Mountains *Cola Ocean *Pinball of Vegetables Magazine Cup *Newspaper Raceway *Comic Land *Gossip-News Park *Cookbook Beach *Storybook Desert Coffee Cup *Caffeine City *Teh Milk *Thirst Valley *Drink Driveway *Blender Bay Special Cup *Sparkle Circuit *Fruit Canyon *News Sewers *Cappuchino Raceway *Milky Rainbow *Spam Land Green Pig Cup *Angry Bird Valley *Pig lulz *ROFLCITY *Eagle Castle Category: Shames Category: Best Shames